


Not so Lacking Lady

by Fusionfool3



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusionfool3/pseuds/Fusionfool3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel has been tasked to find Jin Kisaragi, but with her extra appendage, the task becomes an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noel Vermillion cautiously walked down the streets of Orient Town, the smell of noodles and stir fry consumed the air, but food will have to wait. She had to capture her superior officer, Jin Kisaragi, and she wanted this mission done as quickly as possible.   
  
The streets themselves weren't too crowded, but it gave Noel a sense of claustrophobia, shrinking away from the unfamiliar crowds, she wished Makoto or Tsubaki were here to help her, they'd at least make the ordeal better rather than making any more uncomfortable that it is.  
  
 She passed the clinic, home to her sworn enemy, Litchi Ling-Faye. While the doctor was nice, sweet, and considerate, everything one would hope from a doctor; it was her... breasts that filled the lieutenant with jealousy every time they crossed paths, and the panda that held her hair... no woman should be that lucky.   
  
Now that she thought about it, Litchi would commonly have that one member from the Kaka clan around her. The same judgemental cat that would always point out Noel's greatest flaw (by her stand point anyways), her small, useless A-cups.   
  
She shook her head of such thoughts, she was on an important NOL mission, to detain her former major. What worried her was that the infamous criminal “Ragna the Bloodedge” was out there too. Noel was frightened with the aspect of running into him, but she is duty-bound to arrest him. The mere thought of that made her pine for her friends even more.   
  
Noel's stomach grumbled with fervour, making the gunner feel weak in her knees. She grimaced as acquiring sustenance became higher on her priority list. She turned and walked into the nearest restaurant.  
  
Noel sat down at a table, and began going through the menu.  
  
“Lacking... Lady...”   
  
The ghostly voice made Noel jump in freight, she looked around the restaurant to find the source, but failed to see anything. While concerned, she went back to her menu, keeping an eye out for the prankster... or ghost responsible.   
  
“Help... Me...”   
  
Again, the voice caught Noel off guard, nearly falling out of her seat. The waitress set down a glass of soda pop, and walked away, ignoring the gunner's paranoia. Noel took a careful sip form her soda and went back to her menu, shaking like a leaf in the wind.   
  
“Feed... Tao...” The voice felt like it was directly behind Noel, she turned around slowly to see nothing. After a few seconds of looking, a new form consumed Noel's vision; wearing a large beige hoodie with cat ears on the hood, evil red eyes, and a set of razor sharp teeth with drooling hanging off the corners of the mouth. “FEED TAO, NEOW!” Needless to say, Noel screamed and hit the offender with the side of Bolverk.

* * *

“You didn't have to hit Tao so hard, Lacking Lady, meouchie,” Taokaka, a warrior of the Kaka clan said. She was rubbing the back of her head from the decisive blow that must have caused her brain to jump all around the Kaka's head.   
  
“You shouldn't have scared me, it was very rude of you to do that, and please stop calling me 'Lacking Lady' please,” Noel scolded, she put her guns away, sipping on her soda; while Taokaka was nursing the bump on her head, Noel ordered a simple udon. The fact that the Kaka was here worried, if Tao was here, it usually meant that either Ragna or Litchi were nearby... or Mister Shishigami, she silently hoped it was Mr. Shishigami, while he was quite moronic (he did mistake Noel for a boy), he at least wasn't a wanted criminal or a woman with a massive set of breasts. “So is there anyone with you?”   
  
“Nope, just Tao. Now feed Tao, Tao's dieing here, mew,” Taokaka groaned. Tao immediately noticed the bowl heading for their table, her drool coated the wooden surface as it was presented for Noel's consumption. “Please... give Tao a break.”  
  
Noel didn't even get the chance to separate her chop sticks before guilt filled her heart. She stared into the sad eyes of the Kaka girl, and all resistance the gunner had was gone, she pushed her soup towards Taokaka and ordered another bowl. “Sweet! Thanks Lacking Lady!” Noel immediately felt regret for giving her udon away. But it didn't matter, she still had her own soup coming soon.

* * *

Noel felt full, the udon sloshed happily in her belly, while she didn't like the idea of paying for two bowls of soup, she was at least content. She noted that Tao was walking next to her. “So whadda you to, Hat person?”   
  
“At least it isn't Lacking Lady,” Noel thought, believing her luck is coming around. “I am looking for Major Jin Kisaragi, and since I bought you food... I want you to tell me everything you happen to know about him, have you seen him recently?”   
  
Taokaka thought about it carefully, “Jin... Kisa ragi? Who the heck is that?”  
  
“Short blonde hair, green eyes, blue NOL uniform with a black turtle-neck underneath. He has been known to carry a long katana and attacks using ice, if you have seen him fight,” Noel explained.   
  
“OH, you mean creepy guy!” Tao chimed happily.  
  
“Creepy guy?” Noel asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.   
  
“Well, yea. Tao saw him before, Tao found him talking to himself about fighting Good Guy, but the way he did it gave Tao nightmares, he talked like he wanted to mate with Good Guy, all night long.”   
  
“Well... I can't say I expected that,” Noel uttered, she shook her head to banish any thoguhts that may occur from Tao's description. “Where have you seen him last and when?”   
  
“About a week ago, below Booby Lady's place, meow” Tao answered.   
  
Noel slumped down, if Tao's information was anything to go by, Jin could be anywhere else other than Orient Town. But by the sounds of things, if she finds Ragna, she may also find Jin as well. “Thank you, citizen.”   
  
Noel turned found herself falling forward, she managed to stop herself from hitting the ground too hard, but that wasn't her problem at the moment... it was a comically large potted plant that fell on Noel, knocking her out, that was her problem.   
  
While such a scene would leave Tao in tears, laughing, the lady that just saved her belly from destruction was unconscious on the street after a pot hit her. She picked the NOL officer up and took her to Booby Lady's clinic. She'll laugh about Lacking Lady's accident later.

* * *

Noel awoke confused and oddly chilled. She sat up and realized that her uniform was removed, showing off her small breasts to everyone that walked into the room she was in. She covered them up with her hands, studied the room. The walls had the same 'Orient' feel as the street of it's name did, but the room felt 'cleaner'. There was a nightstand next to Noel that had a pitcher of water.   
  
“Hey Mister Lady!” Tao called out happily, stuffing meat buns into her mouth. “How are ya, meow?”   
  
“Mister Lady? What are you... where is my uniform?”  
  
 “Booby lady went to clean them,” Tao said, sitting down across from the gunner. “So, why are ya pretending to be a girl, Mister Lady?”  
  
Dread filled Noel, it told her that both Tao and Litchi saw her, her secret shame. She'd be judged and persecuted everywhere she went. Tsubaki and Makoto wouldn't want to be friends with a freak like her, she'd lose her status in the army and disappoint her family. “Please... don't tell anyone about this.”   
  
“Don't tell anyone you're a trap, meow?”   
  
“I'm not a trap, I... just a girl... with boy parts as well,” Noel said, on the verge of tears that the world will hate her now.   
  
“A girl with boy parts, meow? Oh ho HO, like in Booby Lady's comics!” Tao exclaimed, she ran out the door and quickly returned with a large stack of mangas, all with very lewd pictures of girls on the top.   
  
“Comics?” This intrigued Noel, as Tao presented her with the stack. They went through it together and Noel quickly realized that every comic was practically the same thing: a young girl, just like her, makes love to her best friends, her mother or sister, or fellow high school students that found out about her secret. “I... what? Why does Miss Litchi have these things?” She asked, she already felt the rebellious erection try to push through the covers.   
  
“I dunno, but Booby Lady sure likes it. Every time she has one of these babies out, she starts to rub her kitty and play with her meat buns,” Tao said, rather nonchalantly.   
  
As time passed, Tao became engrossed with the comics, lying next to Noel as she read. While Noel began to wonder where Litchi is with her uniform.   
  
“Is it getting hot in here, or is it just Tao?” Tao wondered aloud, she began to undo her hoodie, while the hood remained, the rest showed off Tao's rather tanned skin. Noel couldn't help but notice that Tao only wore a pair of red panties and two straps that did a remarkable job covering her nipples; speaking of which, Tao's breasts were rather large in their own right, if Noel had to guess, she'd say Tao was in between C cup and D cup. The sight didn't help the lieutenant at all.   
  
Tao remained oblivious to the other girl's discomfort, she was too busy reading about how this one girl teased another girl's pee-pee with her mouth. It made Tao curious, does having her tongue play with a willy work like that? She glanced back to Mister Lady, and rubbed her chin with her hand. “Hey Mister Lady, can Tao try something on you?”   
  
Noel was taken back by the exchange but immediately shook her head. Tao grumbled, “Come on, Tao wants to try something. Let me do it, meow.”   
  
“I... I don't think so, Miss Litchi could return at any moment,” Noel claimed, blushing madly.   
  
“Fine, be that way, meow.” Tao said, she got off the bed, and walked towards the door. Noel let out a relieved sigh as she moved the books onto the floor carefully. When she sat back up, she was immediately tackled by the Kaka girl. “Hah, gotcha!”   
  
Tao had pinned the gunner underneath her, “Tao, get.. off of... me,” Noel ordered, struggling but the Kaka proved to be stronger.   
  
“Nu uh, not until I try something on ya,” Tao said. She shifted backwards, feeling a bump in the sheets against her crotch, but disregarded it. She kept Noel's hands held tightly with one of her own while the other hand removed the bed sheets, revealing a sizeable member poking out of the officer's panties, with evidence that there were testicles still hiding in the undergarment. The semi-hard member pulsed and throbbed as the air touch its flesh.   
  
Tao leaned in a sniffed the dick, letting the musk enter her nostrils, the scent was weird but she couldn't say it was a bad smell. Now it was all or nothing, even as Noel struggled against the Kaka's grip, Tao knew that she'd break out eventually so she had to find out.   
  
She let her rough tongue trail the side of the pink dick, forcing a moan out of Noel. She felt the other girl fall lax in her grip, as she continued to play with Noel's penis. Tao had to admit, it wasn't the best tasting thing around but it was addictive. “Please... watch your teeth.” Tao looked up to see a red-faced Noel, her eyes looked all misty and foggy as she relaxed against the headboards. The Kaka nodded, and continued to taste the gunner's girlmeat.   
  
Noel's hand slowly rested on Tao's head, petting her as the kaka licked her dick, she was still worried that when Tao decided to use her mouth, she might forget her sharp teeth and hurt the officer.   
  
The kaka thought it was time to do something else she saw in the comic, and engulfed a portion of Noel's penis in her mouth, trying her best to not let her teeth cut the girl, but instead rubbing it carefully along the sides, while bobbing her head slowly on the gunner's crotch. She felt Noel's grip on her head tighten as new waves of pleasure filled the blonde girl, feeling her hand move underneath her hoodie to rub Tao's ears, a pleasure that Tao very rarely gets to experience.   
  
Noel felt a familiar feeling bubbling in her loins, she gasped as her entire cock became consumed by Tao's maw. Tao however felt the member getting bigger, as it throbbed in her mouth.   
  
“Tao, it's coming soon,” Noel warned, breathing heavily from her first oral experience. Tao wasn't sure what Noel meant, but she was sure it could be fun. She began to double her efforts, and sucked on Noel's dick like a lollipop.   
  
Until a new taste graced the Kaka's tongue, it was a creamy substance that shot out of Mister Lady's penis, it was a bit salty but it was also sweet, and the texture was amazing to Tao. She released the member from her oral grasp and watched the member shoot one last load onto her cheek. She wiped it off her face with a hand to study the substance, it was sticky, but also creamy. It smelled a lot like Noel and it still had that salty yet sweet taste to it, with the perfect texture.   
  
“You shoot cream out of you? You are automatically Tao's favourite person, meow!” Tao exclaimed, hugging Noel tightly. Her thighs grinding hard against the gunner's sides.   
  
“Uhh, Tao... that wasn'-” Noel was interrupted by Tao panting in need, giving her face long licks across her cheek.   
  
“Tao... feels weird, she's all hot, and her pee-hole feels like something has to go in it, meow.”   
  
Noel stared at the Kaka with a mixture of fear and lust, she didn't want this in the first place, but it happened, and it would be mean of her to not help Tao. “O-okay, uhh, maybe put my... thing inside your... pee hole?”   
  
Tao nodded, her smile growing larger at the statement. She pushed her panties to the side and straddled Noel, slowly lowering herself onto the officer's penis.   
  
Tao hissed in discomfort but her lust demanding that Noel's thingie be inside her, overriding her need to jump off the bed and find Booby Lady. Noel, however, felt Tao's warmth consume her member, wrapping around her tightly and squeezing her in all the right places.   
  
Noel felt her dick reach a barrier, she looked down to see that she was barely inside Tao. “Wait, you're a virgin? No we shouldn't do this, your first time... it should be with someone special.” Noel began to weakly struggle, but to no effect.   
  
“But, you're Tao's favourite person neow, Tao wants this to be her first,” She said weakly, she pushed down and growled in pain as she made Noel break past her hymen. Noel sat up and began to tweak Tao's breasts, moving the straps from her nipples, before sucking on them like a new born baby, hoping to taking the Kaka's mind off the pain.   
  
Noel's plan seemed to have worked as Tao now began to ride the gunner, moaning as she felt the member touch all the right places in Tao's body. The Kaka girl's hand held the officer's head tightly to her bosom, urging the girl to suckle her more.   
  
Noel's hand massaged Tao's breast while her tongue teased the other, her other hand rested on the Kaka's butt, helping Tao pump her dick deep into the strange cat girl.   
  
“MEOW!” Tao cried out, her vaginal walls clenched the invading member, trying to suck out all the cream Noel had left, her butt resting in Noel's lap, with the smaller girls' entire length inside her.   
  
With eyes shut tightly, Noel clenched her teeth hard as she came once again, filling Tao's womb with her seed. Her dick shot volley after volley of sperm into the Kaka. She slowly opens her eyes to see Tao smiling above her, her hand running through Noel's hair. “That... that was fun, Mister Lady,” Tao uttered, out of breath. She fell sleep in the gunner's lap, too tired to worry, she laid her new friend down against the bed and snuggled up against her, her spent member rubbing against Tao's butt cheeks.  
  
Outside the room, Litchi smiled warmly as she let her dress down, licking the moisture off her fingers. While it was unexpected, she knew Tao would get curious about Noel's anatomy, and the end result as a very pleasant show for the doctor. Her only regret was that Noel and Tao weren't dress like school girls. 


	2. Why not?

Noel woke up with a soft moan, her hands clamping down on the bed sheets as her body arched from an impending climax. She shook as her penis unleashed several thick loads of hot cum. A moment later, Noel relaxed a bit, slowly opening her eyes in bliss after such a pleasant wake-up call.

“Hey Creamy Lady! Why aren’t you shooting out any more cream? Tao still hungry, meow.”

Noel shot up quickly when she heard the Kaka’s voice. Finding Tao cleaning the NOL officer’s penis with her tongue. The Kaka Warrior wore her hoodie like a cape, as the hood remained but the rest of the thick coat was open and out of the way for Tao’s strangely alluring bare flesh. Her hand stroking Noel’s highly sensitive and very flaccid organ. “T-Tao?”

“Morning Creamy Lady, Tao got a bit hungry and wanted some more of your cream,” Tao exclaimed, licking her lips of Noel’s cum. “But after that last shot, you stopped making it and it went limp. Does that mean you got no more cream?”

Noel blushed hard, partially admiring the fact that Tao had splashes of white on parts of her presumably- cloaked Kaka face. “How… long were you… ‘milking’ me?”

“About an hour, you almost woke up a few minutes ago after that a few helpings ago, but then you woke up really loudly, almost woke Booby Lady, meow,” Tao giggled, sitting up right, straddling Noel’s legs.

Noel’s face went white, a bit scared of the Kaka’s persistence for delicious food, ashamed that her sperm was added to the list of things Taokaka likes. “Oh…”

“So… meow, can you make more, Creamy Lady?” Tao asked excitedly, pressing her naked chest to Noel’s.

“I… technically I can make more all the time, but… I think it’s a bit too sore for any more... milking,” Noel explained, groaning as Tao released her cock, who began whimpering sadly as she stared at the limp member.

“How long until it’s good to go?” Tao asked, hopeful that the answer is less than ten minutes.

“I’m sorry, it’ll be an hour… maybe more,” Noel said, looking apologetic.

Tao let out an annoyed groan. “How is Tao supposed to get her cream neow? You promise to tell Tao when your thingie is all better, okay?” She grasp Noel’s hands and gave a pleading look to the gunner.

“S-sure,” Noel replied, watching the dejected Kaka hop off the bed and walk out the room. Despite the circumstances of her potential relationship with Taokaka, Noel felt happy to know that someone out there didn’t think she was a freak for having a penis, even if they only loved drinking her seed under the belief that it’s milk or ‘cream’.

As she relived the moment of her making love to the adorable, yet slightly irritating, Kaka, she turned to see the clock and scream. “Oh no! I overslept!”

She quickly ran to get dressed and stuff her long blonde hair into her hat as she ran for the door, only to be stopped by a staff, forcing her to fall back onto the floor. “You really shouldn’t be running around just yet. That concussion was pretty bad,” Litchi chimed calmly, sipping her tea. Tao was happily munching on meatbuns.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I need to find Major Kisaragi, or I’m in deep trouble,” Noel explained, panicking.

“I see,” Litchi, letting out a saddened groan. “Well, try and take it easy. If you start to feel dizzy, be sure to come see me again, okay?” She cooed, adding slight emphasis to her massive chest.

“Un- understood,” Noel said, her face flushed red as she quickly walked out the door.

Taokaka swallowed her meal and grabbed as much of the meat-filled pastries as she could before running out. “Later, Booby Lady, Tao needs to stick to Creamy Lady for when she’s ready to give me some more cream, meow!”

Noel turned to Tao with fear etched on her face, what surprised her more was how Litchi took it. “Very well, just play nice and at least help Noel with her mission.”

“You got it, meow!” Taokaka exclaimed, dragging the shocked officer away.

Litchi smiled as she watched the pair run through the town, looking for Noel’s superior. “One day Tao, I’ll have to teach you to share that cream.

* * *

Noel watched as Tao jumped and skipped around the street like an energetic kitten, the sight made the gunner smile. But she had to focus, she still had to find Jin Kisaragi. She just needed to locate and shadow Ragna the Bloodedge.

But she still had a more serious problem to direct. “Hey… Tao?”

Tao halted and hopped to Noel. “What’s up Creamy Lady? You got cream for Tao?” The Kaka asked, slightly drooling from her lips.

“It’s not that, could you… refrain from calling me ‘Creamy Lady? It would sound rather weird, maybe go back to Hat Person or Hat Lady,” Noel suggested, smiling weakly.

“But… lots of people wear hats, but you’re the only person Tao knows of that has creamy goodness that shoots out of your boy-doodle, meow,” Tao remarked, tilting her head in confusion.

Noel had to swallow her pride, her mind trying to reject it but she knew it had to be done. “Fine, Lacking Lady then, so long as it’s not Creamy Lady or Mister Lady.”

“After what we saw… me and Booby lady both think you’re not as lacking as we thought,” Tao absentmindedly teased, giggling as Noel’s face became beet red.

“How about my name? Noel. Vermillion. The first name isn’t as much of a mouthful as the last name so… please use Noel,” the gunner begged.

“Okie dokie, Tao will call you… Noooo L, meow,” Tao cheered, dancing a bit. 

“Better than the alternatives,” Noel sighed, leaning back, but Tao stepped right in her face, sniffing around her head.

“What about Tao’s question? Is your thingie ready for more creamy milkin’?” Tao questioned, smiling widely.

Noel’s blush deepened and quickly spun around Tao, heading down the street in a hurry. “W-we must find the Major.”

“Meow, Tao didn’t hear a no,” Taokaka cooed, following the NOL Officer.

* * *

Makoto strolled through Orient Town in her thick black coat that covered her entire body, she had to find Noel immediately before Captain Hazama or worse gets her. It would take all her diplomacy skills and her fuzzy tail to convince the timid gunner to join Sector Seven.

Her super squirrel ears detected a disturbed gasp nearby and immediately dashed to find it. The closer she got to her target, the more the scent of lust filled her nose, causing her to recoil slightly. “Oh come on… this is a public place,” Makoto groaned, covering her face.

Just as she was about to bust in and break some perverted skulls, she heard one of the perverts speak. “T-Tao…”

Makoto’s eyes widened as she recalled whose voice that was. “It can’t be…”

She walked over to a barred window and looked in to see the strangest sight she could imagine. Noel, her best friend, was sitting on the toilet, getting her… penis sucked by Taokaka, the Kaka clan’s resident warrior. The hooded cat slurping and licking the blonde gunner’s cock like a candy. “Come on, No L, meow. Give Tao more of your creamy goodness!” Makoto examined the stall, and found it remarkably clean, despite the light amount of white cum on the floor and on Taokaka.

Noel let out a soft moan, her hands trying to grip the walls. “You… could get your cream faster, if- if you use your tongue more,” the gunner whimpered, the admission catching Makoto off guard.

“I licked all of your thing so many times, Tao has to do something drastic, meow,” Tao groaned, unzipping her hoodie.

Noel’s face flushed and Makoto’s jaw dropped the moment they saw Tao sandwich the blonde’s dick between her large tanned breasts. The Kaka warrior rubbing her warm flesh against the hard rod. “Oh goodness!” Noel moaned, kicking her legs slightly and arching her back.

Tao managed to wrap her lips around the modest pecker in time for it to fill her mouth with cum, greedily sucking it all from Noel’s balls.

Makoto’s legs rubbed against each other, fidgeting from the scene. “No L, could you hold Tao’s meatbuns so I can do something?”

Noel nodded and her hands drifted down to hold and massage Tao’s breasts, causing the cat girl to mewl pleasantly. She gasped when she felt Tao’s hands on her testicles, rolling them in the palm in her hand. “Oh Tao, that feels really good.”

Tao purred around Noel’s cockhead, her blush darkening when she felt Noel thrusting into her tit flesh.

Makoto felt strangely jealous of Tao’s position. She always liked Noel, but her interest in the younger girl was commonly platonic, but that didn’t stop the beastkin’s mind from thinking dirty thoughts about her, Tsubaki, or other fellow school girls. She grunted as her fingers began to probe her depths, also curious as to whether Tsubaki was packing just like Noel. She knew her dreams for the next little while are going to be filled with Noel slamming her dick down her throat while Tsubaki reams her ass.

Tao felt her pee hole dripping with moisture, her free hand going south to tend her pussy. As much as the Kaka wanted to her cream, she felt compelled to leap onto Noel’s lap and ride the girl’s cock.

Tao flinched when Noel’s hands gripped her breasts tightly, forcing feeding her another hearty load of cum. The warm and tasty cream entering her mouth and flowing down her throat. Tao moaned around Noel’s cockhead as the thick goo rolled throughout her mouth and down to her stomach. Feeling that Noel finished cumming, Tao released the gunner’s penis and sighed. “Yeah, the best cream ever.” 

Noel relaxed her grip on Tao, breathing hard as she tried to fix her hat. “That was… Wow, it was certainly something,” the officer moaned, relaxing after several intense orgasms.

“Your cream stick is still hard, No L, think you can feed Tao’s other mouth?” Tao asked excitedly.

Noel swallowed her breath, her face bright red. She glanced down to see Tao stroking her hard cock while giving her a toothy smile. “O-okay.”

Makoto couldn’t believe what was going on right now. For unknown reasons, Noel had a penis, and Tao was sucking on it like it was udder of milk, and now Tao was about to ride Noel’s dick in a public bathroom. And the squirrel girl couldn’t stop fingering herself to it.

Tao quickly hopped onto Noel’s lap and quickly got herself into position. Mewling as her pussy opened for the gunner’s shaft. “You feel… bigger than back at Booby Lady’s place, No L.”

“You feel… so good, Tao. Oh goodness,” Noel moaned, her hands squeezing Tao’s ass. Tao dropped down on Noel, both girls letting out a gasp of pleasure.

“I feel so full, No L.  I really like you,” Tao giggled, brushing her hooded cheek against Noel’s head, causing the hat to fall off. The Kaka’s affection inadvertently caused her breasts to be mashed into Noel’s face.

Noel moaned into the flesh as Tao began to grind herself against the gunner’s crotch, mewling and moaning above her. Noel felt as if she had to give back to the Kaka warrior and managed to capture one of Tao’s nipples in her mouth, suckling and teasing her breast.

“OH, that feels good! Wowwie… does Booby Lady feel like this when I play with her meatbuns? Meow… a girl can get use to this,” Tao moaned as her hips rose off Noel’s crotch, only to drop down hard, repeating this action over and over again with quick succession.

Makoto stopped to analyze the situation. Based on their banter, it implies that Noel had fucked Tao before, and possibly Litchi. How many times as Noel had sex? Is Tao the only person she’s been with? The possibility got more dire for Makoto as her hand broke apart of the wooden wall.

“What was that?” Noel gasped, turning up to the barred window above her. Makoto dropping out of sight instantly.

“Probably just some wood-crushing wind, now mate Tao!” the kaka demanded, pumping her hips harder onto Noel’s cock.

Noel’s face scrunched up as Tao’s body clasped, her face forced back onto the Kaka’s breast by a tanned hand.

Makoto leaped back into her vantage point and continued to survey the scene beneath her. The two were still locked in their position, Noel’s hands kneading Tao’s plush ass, with Tao’s breasts pressed against Noel’s face. The beastkin swallowed her breath as her fingers returned to her wet opening, slowly wishing she could take Tao’s place, not because Noel was her best friend, but mostly because she needs something in her, and she’d rather not just find a random guy and fuck him, Noel’s cute moans and probably cute orgasm face would be most ideal.

Tao let out a loud meow as she came, her juices coating Noel’s penis and dripping into the toilet. Her pussy gripping Noel and attempting to milk the NOL officer again.

It didn’t take long for Noel to let out a squeaky groan into Tao’s breasts, filling the Kaka’s pussy with thick cum, her hands slowing Tao’s movements to a halt.

“Yeah… that’s what the Tao ordered,” Tao uttered, full and content with her situation. Noel just nodded as she caught her breath.

“What’s goin on in there?” They heard a rather gruff but feminine voice on the other side of their stall door. Tao gave it a confused look while Noel panicked. “Get out here right now!”

“I’m sorry! Give us a second!” Noel called out, grabbing her hat and trying to make herself presentable while not rudely pushing her Kaka friend off her penis. Tao shrugged as she sat up, letting out a quiet pout as Noel’s cock left her pussy. She did up her hoodie and waited Noel to get ready.

“I’m not waiting anymore!” Tao quickly hopped up and over the stall just in time to miss the door flying in her direction. Standing before Noel was a black cloaked figure, wearing a black mask. “Noel Vermillion?” The figured asked, rolling the double ‘L”s of the gunner’s name.

“Y-Yes,” Noel uttered, she quickly noticed the partial tent she had pitched and quickly covered it with her hands. “I’m sorry, I… had to go.”

“There were two of you in here, where is she?” The figure asked.

“Right here!” Tao cried out, lunging a bladed claw at the scary figure. The cloaked woman dodged the attack and sweeped Tao, causing her to fall on her face, butt high in the air. While it couldn’t be seen with her mask, the figure blushed hard when she saw the stray splashes of white on Tao’s ass, and cum leaking through her red panties.

“Tao!” Noel gasped, running over to help the Kaka girl. “Tao, are-” Seeing Tao in her current position caused Noel to halt for a second before trying to push it out of her mind as she quickly went to the fallen warrior’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Tao’s fine, Black jerk is just fast, but Tao is faster,” Tao groaned, getting up slightly, wincing as she sat down on her butt.

“I need to speak to Lieutenant Noel Vermillion… alone,” the cloaked woman asked, walking past the two girls and out of the bathroom.

Noel helped Tao up but kept a confused stare on their current adversary. “First, let’s find you a place to relax, then I’ll go talk to… whoever that is, okay?”

“Tao thinks it’s a trap, she might try to beat you up,” TaoKaka mewled sadly.

“Don’t worry, I have Bolverk. If anything happens, I’ll engage the target,” Noel reassured, feeling Bolverk’s weight materializing on each side of her hips.

After setting Taokaka down at a bench, Noel approached the figure, ready to start combat with this foe. “So… this is what you’ve been up to, Noel?” The figure asked, teasingly.

Noel frowned slightly, the voice and tone beginning to sound familiar. “Who are you? Name and rank… please.”

“Lieutenant Makoto Nanaya, Miss Noellie,” The figure smirked, removing the mask to show a feminine face with chestnut hair.

Noel’s aggressive stance dissipated as she lunged forward, hugging her friend closely. “Makoto, I’m so happy to see you!”

“Great to see you too… Noellie,” Makoto babbled, blushing as she could faintly feel Noel’s hard-on.

Noel separated, her smile beaming. “It’s… been ages, how have you been?” She then took notice of the black cloak her friend wore. “I didn’t know you were in the intelligence department.”

“Heh, turns out I got a knack for it,” Makoto giggled. “How’s being Jin’s secretary?”

“It’s… not all that great,” Noel groaned, letting out a heavy sigh. “Ever since I started working for him, everything I’ve done had… seemed to annoy him… a lot.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Makoto laughed, patting Noel on the back. “Don’t worry, one day he has to at least tolerate you better. But then again…”

“But what?” Noel asked, confused.

“This all doesn’t explain what you and that Kaka are doing here,” Makoto said, smirking slightly.

Noel’s face went red quickly, as she stared down at the ground. “T-Tao offered to help me find Jin… or Ragna the Bloodedge. My mission from Captain Hazama is to find JIn and bring him back to headquarters. I thought that if I shadow Ragna for a while, it would lead me to the Major.”

“Leading you around, eh?” Makoto cooed, rubbing her chin. She did everything she could to not start giggling at the awkward faces Noel was making. “I don’t think you’d find Jin or Ragna in the girl’s bathroom, Noellie.”

Noel jumped when she heard, then a thought occurred, causing her face to go white. “How… How much of… that did you see?”

Makoto hid her nervousness well, chuckling boldly as she thought up a lie. “I just got there when I heard something ‘sexual’ going on in the bathrooms. I busted in to dispense justice.”

“Oh… darn,” Noel uttered, scared of what Makoto might do to her.

“Whatcha think you’re gonna do to No L, Furry Girl?” Tao asked, hoping next to Noel and standing up straight. She glared at Makoto for a second before grabbing the smaller blonde. “Ha, Tao’s onto you. She’s my Creamy Lady!”

“Tao! We talked about that,” Noel scolded, blushing hard.

“Creamy… Lady?” Makoto uttered, blushing hard as images of Noel and Taokaka’s romp flooded back to her. She shook her head to remove the erotic memories and returned to her playful expression. “I’m not here for your… ‘Creamy Lady’, but as Noel’s friend, I still have to keep an eye on her. But that isn’t the reason why I’m here.”

“Why else would you not be here for No L? Tao likes her, Booby lady asked a few questions about her this morning while making funny faces, you’re her friend for crying out loud, don’t you want her too?” Tao asked, causing Noel’s face to glow red from the embarrassment.

“Hey, I honestly don’t care who Noel sticks her penis into. What I need her for is a proposal,”  Makoto said, shutting her mouth as she realized what she had said. “I said that first part out loud, didn’t I?”

“Y- yeah… you did,” Noel uttered, blushing hard. “And I know, I’m… a freak. I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you.”

Makoto and Taokaka watched as Noel sulked over to the bench, who awaited her friend’s outburst about how much of a perverted monster the gunner was. “Is No L always so dramatic?” Tao asked.

“Kinda… not this dramatic though,” Makoto replied, walking over to Noel. She placed a reassuring hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Listen, when I came to the academy. I was getting racist slurs thrown at me like hard balls, but you and Tsubaki tried to help me. You two accepted me for who I was, so… I should really return the favour. You’re just a chick with a dick, you can at least hide that part, hard to hid a big bushy tail and ears.”

Noel looked up to her friend, a faint smile crossed her lips. “Yeah… I really was wrong to assume you’d hate me because I had… that. I guess that was really silly of me.”

“Duh, and you got a pretty good track record of folks that don’t mind your doodle. Tao, Booby Lady, and Furry Girl all know it. Tao LOVES it, Booby Lady is interested, and for Black Hat… Tao thinks the jury is still thinking on whether or not she’s wants to mate with you or not,” Tao laughed, skipping over to the girls. She narrowly dodge a fist that flew at her head.

After trying to deck Tao, Makoto collected herself and put her smile back on. “Don’t we have a Major to find?”

Noel sprung up from her seat in an instant. “You're right, we’ve wasted too much time.” With that said, the gunner immediately sped out of the area, leaving Makoto and Tao in the dust.

Makoto turned to Tao with a false smile. “I don’t want to screw one of my best friends, so don’t mention it again… or I’ll make you eat concrete, kitty.”

Taokaka began to laugh. “Oh that’s funny, keep telling yourself that, Furry Person. I can smell you and you reek of ‘Need No L’s Dingaling inside me’.”

“I was going to offer if you wanted Barbeque sauce with your pavement, but it sounds like you’re fine without it,” Makoto said, her smile twitching.

“Whatever you say, Furry Girl,” Tao laughed, running to catch up with the frantic officer.

Makoto’s smile faded into a snarl, glaring at the Kaka as she left. “How Litchi can stand her, I’ll never know.”

* * *

 

The three travelled through Orient Town, by passing the restaurant where Tao and Noel met yesterday. Tao’s stomach grumbled and mewled. “Hey, can we take a break and eat? Tao’s belly is running low on fuel, meow.”

“I am feeling a bit hungry,” Makoto uttered, shrugging.

“Sure… Tao, I suppose we can take a break for a bit,” Noel added, looking up at the restaurant's sign as the others entered. “Something just occured to me.”

Tao ignored her but Makoto stopped for a moment. “What would that be, Noel?”

“A lot of… noteworthy characters frequent this one restaurant,” Noel uttered, thinking carefully about the importance of the shop.

Makoto crossed her arms and nodded. “Now that you mention it: Bang, Litchi, Captain Hazama, Platinum… I’ve even seen Rachel here once and Ragna a few times.”

“Ragna goes here?” Noel questioned, turning back to the door. She marched in and scanned the restaurant for the criminal, failing to see him or Jin. “Drat, maybe he’ll show up later.”

“Maybe. According to my sources, he goes here often.... maybe because he doesn’t exactly have his own place to call home or maybe he can’t cook. Who knows, right?” Makoto giggled.

“Right… that means we’ll have to be vigilant,” Noel stated, determined to locate Ragna at the very least if she can’t find Jin.

“Come on, No L! Tao wants to eat!” Tao called out from a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. Noel sat down across from Taokaka with Makoto sitting next to her. “Tao can’t wait for food!”

The waitress came by and took their orders, slightly annoyed when Noel took her time to figure out what she wanted. While they waited, Tao gave Noel a wide grin. Makoto fully understood the Kaka’s intentions and frowned. “I know what you want, and you’re not getting it in the restaurant. Either you bring her to back to Litchi’s clinic, take her to your home or, you’re eating through a straw.”

“Tao thought you were the fun one, Furry Lady? Tao needs her cream!” Tao whined, frowning. “Stop trying to steal her and share her cream with Tao.”

“I’m not going to steal her, I’m just saying… don’t ‘milk’ my best friend in a public place, dumbass,” Makoto scolded, shaking her head.

“But her creeaaaaammmm,” Taokaka groaned, flailing in her seat.

“Can wait, you don’t need to suck Noel off every hour just so you have something to lick up,” Makoto muttered, blushing lightly. Noel was in a worst state, her face beet red.

“Meow… Tao needs her cream with her meal,” Taokaka groaned, pouting as she laid her head on the table.

Noel felt rather bad for Tao. “Well, we can use the restroom in the restura- oww,” Noel gasped, flinched after Makoto hit her upside the head.

“Nope, no bathroom hijinks, Noel,” Makoto stated. Noel nodded apologetically and gave a weak smile to Taokaka.

“Merrr… You’re really pulling my whiskers, furry girl,” Taokaka groaned, turning when she smelled food coming to their table.

“Thank goodness,” Noel sighed, glad for the reprieve. “If we could… could we not talk about me for a moment? I’d like to eat and return to the mission as soon as possible.”

“Okay No L!” Taokaka cheered, gobbling up her meal.

Makoto let out a sigh, turning to Noel with a smile. “Well, at least she’s taken care of for now. What’s the plan after this?”

Noel slurped her noodles and swallowed her food quickly. “I… haven’t been able to figure that part out. I’ve been hoping to see even a glimpse of Jin or Ragna… but no one has seen either of them for a week.” She let out a sigh. “They could be anywhere.”

“Hey! Don’t let it get you down, we’ll find them eventually, just gotta travel around, beat up some guys, and we’ll probably find them later on,” Makoto reassured, rubbing Noel’s back.

“Beat up some guys? As in interrogate?” Noel asked.

“Something like that,” The beastkin chuckled.

“All done! When’s the cream?” Tao asked happily, causing Makoto to groan.

* * *

After much convincing, the three girls split up. Taokaka left for her village on the off chance that Ragna and Jin appeared there, Noel stayed in Orient Town to keep an eye out, and Makoto heading for the upper rises.

Without the Kaka warrior or the intelligence officer, Noel felt bored. Wandering the streets, looking for the major or the most wanted criminal in history. She stopped at the sound of combat from above. Immediately fearing for Makoto’s safety, Noel ran with no hesitation.

The run was tough with the many people that crowded the streets, and after a few minutes, Noel found Makoto fighting Rachel Alucard, the vampire that lived in a hidden castle somewhere in Kagutsuchi. What truly took the soldier’s vision was the orange clothes that barely covered Makoto at all, a short orange skirt with a hole for her tail and a small top that let a good third of the squirrel’s breasts out in the open. Her gloves appeared to have large tonfas attached to the back of them, shaped like  crosses; her orange boots were shorter than Noel’s but her black stocking clung to nearly all of Makoto’s legs, leaving her ‘absolute territory’ bare for all the see. The view of her friend dodging and weaving around the constant lightning strikes, to see her heavier bosom bounce and jiggle form each sporadic movement Makoto made, caused a tent to grow at bottom of Noel’s gown, causing her to immediately unveil bolverk to cover her growing shame.

“Two on one? Hardly a fair fight,” Rachel said, glancing to Noel, she let out a soft yawn and laid back on the large cat familiar. “I’ve grown bored. Nago, Gii, let us be off.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Makoto cried out, charging the vanishing vampire. Rachel gave the beastkin a small smile for vanishing completely, leaving Noel and Makoto alone. “Damn it, she knows where they are!”

“M- Makoto?” Noel uttered, trembling from the close view of her friend’s barely clothed body. “M- May I ask why you are dresses like that?”

Makoto perked up and walked to Noel, scratching her head in frustration. “It makes it easier for me to move, wh-” Makoto stopped to notice that Noel was covering her lower front, her face flushed red. “Wait… did you seriously get turned on by my outfit?”

“I’ve… I’ve never seen it before and kinda leaves very little to imagination,” Noel answered, trying to avoid looking at her friend’s sexy body.

“Okay, whatever… I can move freely with this thing regardless so… it’s not my fault people get sick dreams about me,” Makoto shrugged. She began to chuckle lightly, causing her bust to bouncy with her laughter. “Good thing Tao isn’t here to find out her cream is working again.”

“Heh… hehe, yeah,” Noel babbled, awkwardly turning back around to leave.

Makoto shrugged and grabbed her heavy black coat and put it on, following her friend out of the area. Above them, Rachel watched the exchange, slightly curious to Noel’s actions.

* * *

Night had fallen onto the town, prompting Makoto and Noel to find an inn. Noel was currently showering while Makoto was channel surfing.

The hot water raining down onto Noel’s small frame, her cock becoming hard again form the memories of Makoto’s body earlier. She blushed slightly as she knew what she must do, but it was embarrassing to do so at any rate. Her hand slowly wrapped around her needy member and slowly ran along the shaft, the other fondling her balls and tracing her pussy lips.

In her mind’s eye, Noel pictured Makoto wearing her combat uniform, bending over and lifting her skirt, showing that the beastkin wasn’t wearing panties, asking for Noel to come closer with her dick. She could almost imagine the tight walls of Makoto’s pussy clamping down around her penis, already desperate to drain her balls, the perfectly bubbled butt pressed against her crotch, maybe with Tao licking her pussy. She let out a giggle at the thought of Tao licking her cream out of Makoto’s well-used cooch, making her stroke her cock faster.

Noel gripped her dick harder, and her other hand began to pierce the outer lips of her virgin pussy, only teasing the insides lightly, kneading her balls faster as her imagination ran wild with the thoughts of having sex with Makoto.

Her mind switched positions constantly: Makoto on her back, riding on the soldier’s cock, sandwiching her friend’s cock with her large breasts, doggy-style with Noel’s cock deep in her ass. Noel would have thought how unfair life was that Makoto had such an impressive body if it wasn’t for how easy it was to masturbate to just visualizing her.

“Noellie? You done?” Makoto called out, but Noel was too lost in her own world to notice. Stroking her cock harder as her imagination ran wild.

“Noellie… fuck me harder.”

“Oh Noellie, you’re so big!”

“Your cum feels so good on my big tits, Noellie.”

Just imagining Makoto saying such things made Noel feel hotter and more embarrassed, fondling her pussy and balls and rubbing her cock harder, feeling her orgasm coming close.

“Cover me in your cum, Noellie.”

“Makoto!” Noel screamed, her seed splattering against the wall, her legs became to weak to support Noel and collapsed, causing the blonde to fall onto her butt in the tub, gasping in the afterglow of her orgasm. She turned slightly to see Makoto at the door, her eyes wide and running between the cum stain on the wall and Noel. “I… I… I’m sorry…”

Makoto remained silent, baffled by what she’s seen. The tub blocked her view from seeing Noel’s cock again, she was too dumbstruck by the idea of her friend masturbating to her to notice that Noel had grabbed a towel and prepared to run. She snapped to attention and grabbed Noel by the leg. Makoto’s above average strength combined with Noel’s light weight made it easy for Makoto to lift the smaller girl off the ground with one hand. “Now… let’s chill out here.”

“Okay…” Noel whimpered, hiding her shame behind her towel.

“So… I just caught you… masturbating to me, right?” Makoto said, Noel nodded to confirm. “And… you’re reaction is to cower than run into the streets wearing a towel.” 

Noel’s face went white from the after thought of her escape plan. “Oh…”

Makoto released Noel and helped her onto one of the beds. “Noel… I’ll be honest, I don’t care about you… jerking one out, I know that’s a thing everyone does. So… why try to run?”

“I… thought you’d think it’s gross that I… masturbated to the thought of you?” Noel replied, blushing hard.

“I don’t care, I already knew I was going to be fap material for the school after a month. Guess this means you think I’m cute enough to fap too,” Makoto giggled.

“It- It’s not like that,” Noel said nervously, her cock beginning to rise from the close contact between herself and Makoto.

Makoto noticed this and laughed. “You just let it out, and it still wants more? Well, let me take a piss then you can go back to jerking it in the shower.”

“O- okay,” Noel said, watching Makoto leave for the bathroom. She was relieved and slightly disappointed that the reveal allowed her to keep Makoto as a friend, but almost expected it to turn sexual, maybe Makoto offering to help her. She banished those thoughts, feeling ashamed that her friend would ever consider something so depraved.

She heard a toilet flush and a relieved Makoto walking out. “So… I was thinking, it is kinda my fault you got this… need help?”

Noel simply stared at the beastkin, flabberghasted by the offer. Makoto flopped down beside her and threw the towel away, investigating her cock. “M- Makoto?!”

“Relax, I’ve… done this before… not with guys or girls with dicks… just girl-girls, same thing right, just tease the sensitive bits until the white stuff shoots out,” Makoto reassured, poking and tracing her finger tips along Noel’s shaft, the other hand wrapped around the blonde’s waist to keep her seated.

Noel struggled to maintain control, feeling Makoto’s delicate hands sliding along her shaft, causing it to grow to full length. Her head leaned onto the beastkin’s shoulder, squirming in utter bliss.

“Gotta admit, Noellie. This thing is kinda cute, especially on you,” Makoto giggled, wrapping two fingers and her thumb around the head and stroking the top, noting the weak moans coming from Noel. “Think you could repay the favor?”

Noel turned slightly to Makoto and quickly pulled the squirrel girl into a deep kiss, her hands grasping one of the beastkin’s breast and her pussy, dipping two fingers into the chestnut girl.

Makoto gasped by the blonde’s sudden forwardness, her legs squeezing together as her friend finger fucked her. “Been… practicing with Tao? Or is Litchi teaching you?” the squirrel girl joked, slightly hoping the latter wasn’t true.

“N-no, it’s not like… any of that,” Noel pouted, her face bright red. “Tao and I… only had sex twice, and she woke me up this morning with… her mouth because she wanted my cum.”

“Sounds like- ah… a good morning to me,” Makoto giggled, letting out a gasp when Noel bit her shoulder. “Hey… don’t be like that." 

“Weren’t you… angry with Tao earlier?” Noel whimpered, her fingers curling into Makoto’s snatch while her cheek rubs against the beastkin’s shoulder.

“You caught that, huh?” Makoto blushed, her body flinching when Noel traced a sensitive part of her insides. “I might have gotten a teensy bit jealous.”

Noel stopped completely, awestruck by what her friend just said. “Jealous? Over me?”

“Well, yeah. When we were in school, I’ve had… fantasies of… making out with you or Tsubaki a few times, Tsubaki felt like the kind of gal that would just cave to the right touches and you… you’re adorable and make the cutest sounds, alot like what you’re making now,” Makoto confessed, blushing and leering at Noel. “I bet you’ve had the occasional fantasy yourself, bending Tsubaki over a desk or having me ride your dick like a cowgirl.” She punctuated her statement by tugging Noel’s penis hard.

“Ah! No! Well… maybe?” Noel uttered, avoiding eye contact with Makoto. “I might have masturbated to the thought of you two before… but I swear, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“You didn’t mean to jerk off to thoughts of you fucking me or Tsubaki… or both?” Makoto asked, confused by Noel’s reasoning. “So you accidently thought of my naked body rubbing against you while your big dick sinks into my small hole, stretching me and breeding me?”

“Yes! I mean… I don’t know,” Noel cried out, she tried to separate from Makoto but the stronger girl pulled the gunner onto her lap, her hand still stroking the hard member.

“It seems to me… that those fantasies are turning into reality,” Makoto teased, rubbing her breasts into Noel’s back, her other hand cupping the smaller girl’s bosom. The rod in her hand was throbbing, leaking pre, begging the beastkin for release. “Come on, I wanna see it shoot.”

As if summoned, Noel’s seed was unleashed, splattering her chest and face, some strain strings landing past her and onto Makoto’s beaming face. “Oh… god, I’m so… sticky,” Noel wheezed, wiping away some of the cum off her breast.

“That was so awesome, you blew like a geyser!” Makoto cheered, rubbing the aftermath of Noel’s orgasm all over her cock. “Still hard… that’s good to see.”

“Makoto?” Noel whimpered. She was pushed onto the bed with her feral friend looming over her.

“You know… Beastkin have LOTS of stamina. After all this is over, I’m gonna whip you into shape,” Makoto declared, rubbing her wet pussy against the cum-soaked rod.

Noel swallowed her breath, quivering as Makoto slowly lowered her body down onto the gunner’s crotch. The squirrel girl’s quim engulfing Noel in her soft and warm embrace. “Goodness, you're so tight!”

Makoto looked down onto the blonde and placed her hands on Noel’s breasts, slipping down until their bodies met. “You feel... a lot bigger than you look. A gal can get used to this.”

Noel’s hands darted for Makoto’s hips, holding the larger girl while weakly thrusting upward. Her hair sprayed out around her as sweat began to drip from her body.

“Oh yeah, fill my pussy with your cock, Noellie,” Makoto moaned, riding her friend hard, kneading her pert tits. She began to giggle infectiously. “It’s so weird to say that. It’s still weird to know you got a dick… but it feels so good.”

“You so hot, I feel like I’m melting,” Noel gasped, her fingers digging into Makoto’s thighs.

“You heart is beating in my pussy, Noel… I can really get use to this,” Makoto moaned, bouncing on the blonde’s crotch harder and faster.

Noel felt her face flush in embarrassment, but Makoto’s pussy kept a strong grip over her prick, enveloping her in it’s velvety embrace.

“Yes, yes… fuck me, yes!” Makoto cried out, feeling her orgasm building up, her body tensing up in anticipation for her climax. Her body spasmed, her pussy clenching and milking Noel as she was wracked with lust.

Noel watched in amazement, her friend slowing her pace as rode her orgasmic high. “Makoto?”

Makoto recovered quickly, her smile wide and looming down onto her blonde friend. “The ride just begun, Noelie,” she chuckled, her hands clawed into the mattress close to Noel’s head. Her hips began moving again, however the beastkin didn’t give the gunner any relief and was hammering her crotch down Noel’s girth rapidly.

Noel felt the wind knocked out of her almost every time Makoto dropped down, unable to ask her frenzied friend to slow down. Despite the pain beginning to form around her crotch, the pleasure was overtaking it, her fingers scraping against Makoto’s ass in a futile attempt to maintain some control.

Noel cried out weakly as her cock began to ejaculate into Makoto, filling her passage with her hot, thick essence. Makoto quivered in pleasure when she felt the gunner’s spunk paint her inner walls, provoking her into riding harder and faster.

True to Makoto’s words, Beastkin mated for a long time: Makoto forcing the poor blonde into various positions and demanding that Noel earn her orgasm in some cases. No matter how much control Noel gained, it was quickly taken away by the squirrel girl and her dominating libido.

At the end of her final wind, Noel found her self lying back, fingers digging into the bedspread while her friend sandwiched her cock between the two plentiful orbs of flesh, Makoto’s tongue teasing and lick the cum-soaked head. After hours of sex, the squirrel girl’s pussy and ass were flowing with Noel’s jism, dripping onto the floor constantly. “Come on, can’t be tired already. I need MORE!”

“I- I’m so... Makoto. I can’t…” Noel groaned, her penis beginning to feel numb from the constant bliss.

“Just one more, I promise!” Makoto stated, grinning as Noel’s penis slowly regain it’s hardiness. She released the member and grab a hold of Noel’s legs. spreading them and lifting them up. she held both legs up with one hand while the other positioned the smaller girl’s penis for her overused snatch, moaning as it effortlessly entered.

From an outside perspective, it would appear that Makoto is using her own dick to fuck Noel with how she had the blonde’s legs resting on her shoulders and thrusting her hips into the gunner but she was forcing every inch of Noel’s penis deep inside her needy cooch.

“Ma- koto… I’m starting to feel faint,” Noel whimpered, her eyes feeling heavy.

“Almost… almost there,” Makoto grunted, thrusting her pussy down Noel’s dick with hard thrusts, feeling her pelvis slap against Noel’s testicles.

Noel watched as her frenzied friend humped her. “This… doesn’t… feel-”

“Go, go, go! Yes, yes, YES!” Makoto cried, ignoring her friends pleas as her pleasure began racing upward.

“Mak-AH!” Noel gasped, her climax taking her by surprise. She felt her now weakened load fire into Makoto to join the rest, quickly becoming limp after the thorough workout she was forced through.

Makoto let out a happy sigh, releasing Noel and collapsing on top of her, cuddling into her and ensuring that the blonde’s prick doesn’t leave her overfilled pussy. “Wow… you did good, Noellie… Noel?” She turned to find that the gunner had passed out. With a smile, Makoto sat up and placed Noel under the covers. She quickly joined her friend and cuddled into her, her hand shifting down to find her friend’s dick and slipping it back into her pussy, once her sleep preparations were complete, Makoto allowed self some rest, happily satisfied with her night with one of her best friends, and making her wonder if Tsubaki is the same.

* * *

“How dare you! You milked creamy lady and didn’t invite Tao!” Tao cried out angrily, stomping around Makoto.

“Hey, I was just doing my part. Not my fault Noel was masturbating to me in the shower, it was just my fault that we started fucking… for four hours,” Makoto retorted, glaring down the Kaka warrior.

“Makoto? Tao?” Noel uttered, stepping down the stairs after her long shower. Her body still ached from her night with Makoto, and seeing Tao staring them down as they awoke was more or less unnerving, especially when she complained that Noel’s ‘old cream’ didn’t taste anywhere as good as getting it fresh, and protested in taking any out from Makoto’s vagina. “It’s still too early for this.”

“Oh god WHY?!” Came a feminine voice from above, alerting the group that the cleaning crew as found their room. 

“Let’s mosey, people! We got a Major and a criminal to find!” Makoto announced, clapping her hands together, ushering Taokaka and Noel out of the hotel.

“Tao hasn’t had any cream since she got here,” Taokaka groaned.

“Tao… I’m really sorry but my penis hurts just from thinking about getting aroused,” Noel babbled, giving the cat girl an apologetic smile.

Taokaka’s face contorted to anger. “Tao will get revenge, Furry girl! Tao swears it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the formatting on this site, dood.


	3. This then...

Noel felt unbelievably nervous in industrial area of Kagutsuchi. Makoto was walking next to her while Taokaka was bouncing around them. The group trying to locate Jin or Ragna; while that was Noel’s objective, Tao decided to tag along for her ‘cream’ while Makoto joined them for no reason that Noel was made aware of, maybe she was here just to help the gunner, the thought made the gunner happy to have her friend and possible lover? She wasn’t sure what she and Makoto were after the events of last night.

Makoto however, felt a bit irritated that she was brought off course of her own objective. First the random jealousy upon finding that Noel and Taokaka were having sex, aggravation upon finding out Taokaka’s reasons for said relationship, and embarrassed that she fucked Noel for hours in the inn they are probably banned from now.

“Tao’s getting hungry, meow,” Tao groaned, bouncing behind Noel and leaning on her for support. “Your winkie fixed yet?”

“N-Not yet,” Noel lied, the sudden feeling of Tao’s breath against her ears and the Kaka’s breasts against her back caused her dick to slowly rise from it’s slumber. “We’ll… head to Litchi’s in a moment, I’m not sure if I can pay for another two meals.”

Due to Tao not having a job, Noel had paid for their meals, with Makoto paying for her own, much to the gunner’s relief.

Makoto hid her distaste of the catgirl’s need for her friend’s attention well, merely following them quietly. While Tao never much noticed or cared, the fact that the normally boisterous beastkin staying quiet did worry Noel. “Something the matter, Makoto?”

“Nah, just… thinking about stuff,” Makoto uttered, walking past Noel and Taokaka.

“Thinking about Creamy Lady’s creamsicle?” Tao teased, oblivious to Noel’s disappointing stare.

“Just because you found something that gave you your ‘milk’ doesn’t mean I need it either,” Makoto growled. “No, I’m thinking about my mission.”

“What is your mission exactly?” Noel asked, who had been wondering about why her friend was here other than to help her.

“Oh well- it’s to help you, of course. Jin can be a tough customer, even for you,” Makoto lied, chuckling lightly.

“You were thinking about the ‘D’, weren’t you?” Tao stated with a smirk.

“Not as often as you are,” Makoto groaned, shaking her head in annoyance.

“Okay, thank you. I guess I’ll thank Captain Hazama later when we finish up here,” Noel said with a bright smile.

“No problem, happy to help,” Makoto said, a very faint sad tone in her voice. She caught on to the scent of blood and stopped. “I smell something bad.”

Tao sniffed the air and smiled widely. “That’s Good Guy!”

“Good guy? Oh, Ragna? Let’s go!” Noel exclaimed, running forward, Tao running along side her while Makoto lingered closely.

Unfortunately, as they turned to find Ragna by the trains, he also spotted them. “Great, what now?” Ragna groaned, catching Noel by surprise. “Come to turn me in?”

“Actually no, I- I didn’t expect to see you here,” Noel uttered, Bolverk materializing by her side.

Ragna glared and reached for his weapon, gripping the handle tightly as he waited for the gunner to make the first move. “I bet you didn’t. And what’s Tao doing with you?”

“Tao is helping Creamy Lady find Creepy Guy,” Tao said happily.

Noel froze, her face bright red with embarrassment upon hearing Tao call her that name in front of the greatest criminal in recent history.

Ragna was also at a loss of words for what Tao just called Noel. “I’m… gonna forget the name and focus more on why you want Jin, did he finally go crazy?”

“That’s N.O.L. classified, either you assist with the investigation or you will be put under arrest,” Noel stated, her hands reaching for Bolverk. Despite Makoto hiding from the group, she and Tao were both impressed by the sudden amount of professionalism Noel was showing now.

“Won’t you do that second part anyways?” Ragna asked, staring intensely at the gunner.

“I promise, if you assist in the capture of Major Jin Kisaragi, I will not attempt to arrest you,” Noel replied, trying to match Ragna’s glare.

“Yeah well, I don’t want anything to do with Jin, regardless if it’s gonna help me or not,” Ragna added, spitting onto the ground.

Noel pulled out Bolverk and got into a battle stance. “In that case, Ragna the Bloodedge, aka Grim Reaper. Criminal Class Double S. By order of the Novus Orbis Librarium, you are under arrest. Come quietly or force will be used to subdue you.”

Ragna stretched his arms and smirked. “You have no idea what you’re heading into, do ya?” He turned to Tao. “Are you gonna pick a side or something?”

“Uhh… Tao not sure, Tao likes you both,” Taokaka groaned, her head hurting from the choice she was forced to make.

“Then stay neutral or I’ll beat the crap outta you too,” Ragna stated, charging Noel.

Noel parried his attack and went to strike his head with the side of her gun. Ragna was quicker and ducked to deliver a jab to Noel’s gut, forcing her back. The gunner recoiled from the pain but recovered quickly, just in time to dodge Ragna’s Gauntlet Hades.

Ragna turned to see Noel aiming her guns at him, and cried out. “Optic Barrel!”

Ragna jumped over the attack and caught Noel off guard with a Belial Edge, knocking her away. Noel managed to land on her feet and sprinted forward, vaulting over the criminal and smashing the head of her gun into Ragna’s back before firing.

The attack caused Ragna to growl in irritation, turning to meet Noel in the air. As they two met again, Noel failed to predict Ragna from attacking below her. “Inferno Divider!” Ragan yelled out, slashing Noel upwards.

Makoto watched the fight, knowing that Noel wasn’t going to win and realized she may need to intervene for her friend’s safety. Tao was still struggling with her loyalties. She was impressed with her friend standing up to her other friend instead of crumple like the shrinking violet that she was, but the beastkin sighed, realizing she’ll have to save her friend from the Grim Reaper.

“This is it! Carnage Scissors!” Ragna bellowed, charging the tired gunner with his attack. Noel’s body hurt so much, he looked like he was barely hurt, which confused her but she couldn’t give up, it was her duty after all.

Makoto jumped in the way, and punched Ragna’s blade away, the sudden arrival throwing Ragna off guard as Makoto grabbed Noel and escaped. Tao noticed the two running and turned to Ragna. “I uhh… See ya Good Guy!” she said before running off to follow them.

Ragna glared at the retreating girls and went to grab his sword. “Where the hell did that other chick come from, this crap is getting annoying.”

~Dood~

Litchi could only frown as she saw Makoto carry the battered Noel into her clinic, Linhua moving some books around while watching Makoto drop the gunner on a bed. “What’s wrong with her?” Litchi’s assistant asked.

“She tried to pick a fight with the most wanted criminal in the world, it’s fine,” Makoto uttered, sitting down to catch her breath from running for so long.

“Hey Booby Lady! Tao’s back!” Tao said happily before prancing over to Noel’s side. “Good Guy beat her up pretty bad, think you can help her, Booby Lady?”

Litchi stepped over the weak gunner and sighed. “She’s in no real danger but… I told her to be careful.”

“To be fair, she did try diplomacy before fighting Ragna,” Makoto commented, sitting back in her seat.

Litchi couldn’t help but frown harder, directing Makoto to take Noel to one of the beds. “Just keep her here. Linhua, go get some bandages.”

Makoto gently placed her friend onto the bed while Litchi’s assistant ran out of the room. Litchi sat down next to the bed with some rubbing alcohol. The beastkin stepped away to let Litchi do her work, standing outside the room with Taokaka. “All we do now is wait.”

“Uggh, Tao hates waiting. Tao hungry and needs cream or meat buns badly,” Taokaka whined, laying back on the couch.

In the room, Litchi patched Noel up the best she could. The damage wasn't too bad, a few scrapes and some cuts. She did have to remove Noel’s shirt-dress to check how bad Ragna attacked her, leaving the blonde in her underwear.

It took all of Litchi’s will to not peel Noel’s panties down to see what the girl was packing, haven’t gotten the best view when she spied on her and Taokaka several days ago. She was a doctor after all and she had to maintain a certain amount of professionalism while she worked on Noel’s wounds. She started wrapping Noel’s arms with the bandages, carefully keeping the the linen tight but not uncomfortably tight around the gunners body as she lightly slept.

“Hey! What are you doing in there?” Litchi heard Linhua shout.

“I’m bored, I’m just looking at Boobie lady's super comics about Creamy ladies.” She blushed when Tao replied with that.

“That darn Tao. She really needs to keep her paws to herself,” Litchi muttered, stepping away from her patient and locking the door. “But it does give me some time, right my dear?”

“Linhua! I’m going to have to do some more tests on Ms. Vermillion. Please keep our guests occupied if you will,” Litchi called out before turning back to the unconscious girl in the clean bed. She loosened her clothing, letting her coat fall to the floor while pulling her qipao off and revealing her black bra holding back her large breasts. She gently placed her dress onto another bed and sat down next to Noel, running her fingers through the blonde hair. “Such a sweet girl with a naughty addition. I hope you’re ready for some special medicine.”

Her hand began trailing down Noel’s body, slowly feeling the girl’s smooth skin, blemished only by her fight with Ragna. Her fingers circling the white bra covering Noel’s small tits before moving further south. “No going back, Litchi, you saw what she could do and you want it.”

Her perverted fetish mind drawing her quicker to the panties that held back a growing bulge, the symbol of Litchi’s recent wet dreams when not plagued by the nightmares of losing Lotte. She touched the fabric and tensed a bit, watching Noel for signs of awakening, her fingers dipping under the waistband and gently pressing a nail against the sensitive flesh.

Litch stood up from her seat, both hands gripping Noel’s panties and slowly pulling them down, gasping when she saw the blonde’s dick flail upward before her eyes, hard and waiting for her. “Oh, what a healthy specimen. Looks tasty too.”

Noel stirred but didn’t awaken when her dick was wrapped by Litchi’s hand, slowly stroking the shaft and rubbing the head with her thumb, feeling it throb in her grip. “Oh my, very healthy. I wonder,” Litchi cooed, pressed her breasts together.

Something soft and pillowy sensation on her lower body stirred Noel from her slumber, her eyes slowly opening to see a sea of skin before her. Her equilibrium finally focused, she saw what was giving her that pleasant feeling. She saw a fairly surprised Litchi laying on top of her, the doctor’s large boobs smothering her penis, her tongue inches away from her pre-cum slathered head. “M-Miss Litchi?”

“Oh, this is awkward. Are you feeling better?” Litchi asked, squishing Noel’s penis with her breasts.

“M-Much, may I ask why you’re doing this?” Noel asked, blushing madly.

“Well, when else am I going to get a chance to examine a dickgirl in an isolated area? Taokaka also did a pleasant job selling you the first time you came by,” Litchi cooed, giving Noel’s tip a kiss and slathering it with her tongue.

Noel let out a moan, pushing her crotch into Litchi’s breasts, trying to get as much of the loving feeling as possible.

“I take it you like this? He liked this too,” Litchi said wistfully, smothering Noel with her mammaries.

“Ms. Litchi, I- it’s too much,” Noel squeaked, clutching the bed as her back arches forward, unable to hold herself back.

Litchi gasped in surprise when her glasses was hit by Noel’s cum, feeling it rain onto her head and breasts, she pulled back, letting Noel’s penis flop back, slowly regaining its strength. “My word, definitely healthy. Why would you hide this?”

“I’ve always been told that people will think I’m a freak,” Noel murmured, standing up straight and cross her legs, hiding her penis with her hands. “I was always quiet and timid so the idea of being treated worse than normal made me really worried.”

Litchi sat next to her, wearing only her panties and her hair let down. “It’s okay. No one thinks you’re a freak. You are a beautiful girl with a lovely blessing,” she said, pulling Noel into a hug. “And I must confess. I’ve always loved to meet someone like you.”

Noel looked up in shock at what Litchi just said. “What? What do you mean?”

“Tao showed you my… comics, yes? And I did bring you to ejaculation with my breasts. What else do you think I meant?” Litchi asked, pulling Noel off the bed and leading her away. “Let’s take things to a more… personal place.”

“O-okay?” Noel uttered, passively letting Litchi led her to the doctor’s bedroom.

With a giddy skip, Litchi laid back on the bed, spreading her legs for the younger girl. “DO you see anything you like?”

Noel nodded slowly, stepping forward towards the doctor, licking her lips as she climbed on top of Litchi. “Is… is this okay?”

“Of course it is, why else would I bring you here?” Litchi teased, wrapping her legs around Noel, hands gripping her shoulders while she pulled the blonde girl close for a kiss.

One hand kept Noel steady while the other aimed herself to enter the doctor’s tunnel, slowly pushing past the lips and feeling engulfed by the larger woman’s body. “Oh jeez.”

“Ohh, you feel so big, my pretty thing,” Litchi moaned, her legs pulling Noel deeper against her, pushing the gunner’s cannon deeper into her sheath. “Yeah, just keep going. Now, start moving for me.”

Noel complied, rocking her hips back and forward, feeling Litchi clench her member tighter, a hand pressed against her head forcing her against one of the doctor’s breasts. Her eyes closed and soon began licking and sucking on the nipple presented for her, moaning as she tasted Litchi’s soft flesh.

With a soft sigh, Litchi laid back, running her hands through Noel’s long hair while the gunner bucked her hips slowly and trying to force Litchi’s milk to flow. Her other hand rubbing Noel’s back while her legs held the smaller girl closer to her body. She can vaguely feel the blonde’s sack slap against her ass with every move made.

With how tight Litchi was, despite being twice Noel’s size, the NOL officer couldn’t help but groan into Litchi’s nipple, her teeth applying a bit of pressure onto the flesh, being rather careful not to actually hurt the doctor. Her eyes shot open when she felt a small drizzle of a familiar liquid enter her mouth. She glanced up to see that Litchi was also surprised. “Well, I guess I’m lactating. Enjoy, my dear,” Litchi said, shuddering as Noel eagerly sucked the milk from her breasts.

The sweet liquid entering her mouth was quickly swallowed, making Noel desire Litchi’s breasts more, thrusting herself harder in hopes that she can make more flow. Her hand raised to play with Litchi’s other breasts, kneading it and preparing it to receive the same treatment it’s twin was having. 

With Noel occupied, Litchi felt a bit mischievous and vindictive that the blonde would force her to lactate with her sucking. The hand that stroked Noel’s back quickly rose to Litchi’s face, letting her lick them and coat them with saliva as they started their slow descent down to Noel’s butt, licking her lips as her fingers slowly ventured closer to Noel’s rear entry.

Noel yelped, releasing Litchi’s nipple when she felt something poke her butt, looking back to see Litchi’s hand on her rear end but she was forced back onto her breast by Litchi’s other hand, keeping her there while the doctor played with her little hole. “Tell me, Noel. Have you ever had a check up?”

“Yes, but nothing like this,” Noel moaned, shuddering as one finger wiggled it’s way past her sphincter. She cried out, her hands squeezing both the bed and Litchi’s breasts tightly, forcing her to push as much as she could into Litchi’s tunnel.

“Consider this a quick exercise, I just need to know if you have a prostate. Seeing as you have testicles, I figured you might have that as well and found that this might make things easier to check for that,” Litchi explained, pushing a second finger in and began her search, puppeteering Noel into thrusting into her. “Good girl, just keep doing that while I find it.”

“B-But, is that dirty?” Noel whined, gasping as she felt a knuckle push through, and bucking into the doctor at the same time.

“It’s all for science my dear,” Litchi assured, she poked her tongue out, feeling the walls of Noel’s rear before feeling a squishy bulb in the walls, pressing on it made Noel cry out, satisfying her curiosity. “Good news, you have a prostate.”

“Why is that good news?” Noel asked, thrusting into Litchi while her ass was invaded by naughty fingers.

“It means you can sire child...ren,” Litchi trailed off, realizing that Noel isn’t wearing a condom and she isn’t on the pill. In a fit of panic, she unlocked her legs and tried to push Noel off, only to catch another face full of Noel’s spunk, the blonde girl cumming just as she left the raven-haired woman’s warmth and coating her body in her essence. “That… was close, with how much you produce, you might have gotten me pregnant.”

The words finally made sense to Noel, causing her face to go white with horror. “I’ve came inside both Taokaka and Makoto. I’m… I’m gonna be a father.”

Seeing how Noel was reacting, Litchi saw fit to try and reassure her young lover and test subject. “Now, let me explain-

“I’m too young to be a parent of any kind, how am I going to have to- I have to work over time now. I’ll need to find a good-” Noel felt a hand slap her hard across the face, causing her to fall off the bed.

“Now, the kaka clan can’t get pregnant by a human, UNLESS they ingested or infused themselves with a lot of seithr. In other words, you would have to spend at least three full years living with the Kakas to get the minimal amount of seithr to possibly make Tao a mother. However for Makoto, beastkin birth control pills are stronger for them but not guaranteed and it’s uncommon for a human-beastkin birth. So there is a modest chance that Makoto isn’t pregnant either, you just may need to start thinking about carrying condoms or birth control on yourself when you want to have sex with anyone,” Litchi explained, fixing her glasses and crossing her legs, looking as professional as ever despite being coated with cum.

Noel let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, I don’t think I’d make for a great dad. My friends did say I’m always too soft and timid, not exactly fatherly traits.”

“Well, I still haven’t climaxed yet. So… you still got more in you?” Litchi asked, standing up and pulling Noel into a hug, forcing her head between her breasts. She craned her head a bit to see Noel harder than before. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Noel gulped as she was released, watching in awe as Litchi wiggled her hips and crawled onto the bed. “D-d-d-doggy?”

“Come and ride me, Noel before the others start to get suspicious,” Litchi teased, caressing her butt.

Noel slowly nodded, climbing back onto the bed and groping Litchi’s butt, her dick sliding between the tan canyon of flesh before being directed back towards Litchi’s entrance, pushing herself in.

Litchi moaned when she felt reunited with her young lover’s cock, pushing back to feel more of the rather sizable shaft enter her. “Oh that’s right, just keep moving. I was really close the last time.”

Knowing her goal was within sight, Noel put her all into it. Gripping Litchi’s butt with both hands, the sound of their bodies collided echoing in the small bedroom.

“Spank me!” Litchi cried out.

As shocking as it was for anyone to ask her to spank them, Noel did as she was told, giving Litchi’s right cheek a firm slap, earning a squeal of glee form the doctor. “Did you really like that?” Noel asked, rather uncertain of it all.

“Yes! Do it again!” Litchi begged, pushing herself back onto Noel’s crotch.

Noel was hesitant for a second but gave Litchi a harder slap across her rear, causing the impact area to turn pink. “Need more?”

“Fuck YES!”

At this point, Noel let Litchi fuck herself on her dick. One hand keeping a firm hold on Litchi’s ass while the other delivered the spanking the doctor ordered, causing the flesh to turn bright red, trailing her fingers along it before slapping it again, each time making Litchi’s voice go higher and higher with volume, thanking and begging Noel for another.

Noel was worried at first, certain that Taokaka and Makoto heard Litchi’s cries but her sole purpose at the moment was to give Litchi the fucking she wanted. SHe grit her teeth and gripped Litchi’s ass before thrusting as hard and fast as she could.

Litchi’s eyes widened, finally feeling that release she wanted. She let out a gasp followed by a moan as she rode out her orgasm, happy that Noel was keeping up with her pace, the lingering aftershocks enhancing how she felt Noel’s cock saw in and out of her sensitive quim, even with the gunner’s balls tapping her clit with every thrust. “G-g-oing for-for a third?”

“Only if it means-gah... your second,” Noel muttered, nose flaring open as she concentrated on her movements and pace. She was trying to keep herself from cumming a third time, not just so she doesn’t get Litchi pregnant but to also cum with the doctor when she does, but she felt like she was fighting a losing battle.

Litchi on the other hand, felt her front fall to the bed, her hands drifting back to tease her breasts and pussy, feeling how full Noel’s balls felt with her fingers occasional while tweaking her nipples and love buzzer.

It was too much, Noel had to pull out. She could feel it all bubbling up, begging for release. Despite what she wanted, Noel pulled out, stroking her cock fast as she unloaded for a third time, watching it paint Litchi’s back white. While she continued to milk herself onto Litchi’s butt, she used her other hand to give Litchi another open-handed spank. Noel nearly fell back in surprise when that triggered Litchi’s second orgasm, making her arch her back like a cat while her juices sprayed onto their legs, making her call out. "LOTTE!"

Litchi let her rear drop, her legs dangling off the bed while Noel fell next to her on her back. “My word… you dick girls have some stamina.”

“Makoto helped a lot… she kinda put me through the wringer of sorts,” Noel wheezed, feeling sleep slowly take her. "Who's- who's Lotte?

"My one true love," Litchi said to the sleeping girl. Getting out of bed, Litchi put Noel under the covers, letting her sleep for a bit while she got cleaned up, washing the dried cum from her body. She felt satisfied to have finally take Noel, the current symbol for one of her favorite fetishes, into bed. The pregnancy scare was a issue but luckily, Noel didn’t cum inside of Litchi, making the doctor content with the situation. Now she just had to deal with her friends, who probably heard everything.

Putting her dress back on, she walked into the main room to see both Makoto and Taokaka glare at her. “Noel is resting, it would be best to let her sleep after her examination.”

“Taking advantage of your clients is a crime, doctor,” Makoto snarled, cracking her knuckles underneath her cloak.

“How could you, Boobie Lady? Tao’s been waiting all day for Creamy Lady’s goods and you stole her away! Why couldn’t you have at least SHARED her with Tao?” Taokaka whined, throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the clinic.

“Miss Litchi, did you really...erm… have sex with a client?” Linhua asked, blushing madly, though Litchi could almost detect a sense of disappointment from her assistant.

“I won’t lie about what you obviously heard. As Tao probably told you or you’ve seen. I have an… interest in girls like Noel. My curiosity spurring me to bed her, as you’ve undoubtedly heard. Before you ask, it was consensual and I learned a lot about Noel’s anatomy,” Litchi explained, pulling a small stick out from her sleeve and handing it to Makoto. “With that said, please pee on this to check to see if you’re pregnant. Based on her stamina and volume, we may need to check if you are possibly pregnant, Miss Nanaya.”

Makoto’s stomach fell as she looked at the pregnancy test, her whole future riding on whether or not it’ll tell her if she has a child. “Shouldn’t… this be given later?”

“That’s the highest, state of the art, pregnancy test. It can tell if your pregnant seconds after you got your womb filled by a virile specimen, which our dear mutual friend Noel is,” Litchi added. She then turned to Linhua with a sad smile. “I’m sorry to betray you like that, if you’d like... you can take the day off and come back later for any questions you may have or possible resignation.”

“I- alright,” Linhua uttered, leaving the clinic while Litchi sat down, wincing from how sore her butt was.

“So… do you still have some of Creamy Lady’s nut butter?” Taokaka asked, poking up from under Litchi’s breasts.

“Sorry, I washed it all off. It was clinging to my skin rather badly,” Litchi said apologetically, making Taokaka mewl in faux pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a surprise because I realized I actually had some stuff down for this chapter. Even though I was expecting to write Rachel femdomming Noel, it was apparently about Litchi getting Noel's Fleshy Bolverk, dood.
> 
> Don't expect a quick update for this or RWBY, dood. I kinda need to actually work on the final chapter of my Pony Smut story on FIMfiction, dood.
> 
> If anyone is curious, it's called 'Twilight's Misadventures and Apologies to the Readers', dood. I probably won't upload it to here because it's half a million words, but... it's pony clop, dood. That's the only warning you need. Hopefully this is enough literature-based porn for you guys... I honestly can't believe I wrote this much in such a short period of time, dood.


End file.
